Time is running out
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: Ce pauvre Noctis aura longtemps souffert des réveils abrupts de Gladiolus au lever du soleil, jusqu'au jour où c'est au tour de Prompto de se dévouer pour tirer le prince de ses songes... Fic légère. Pas de spoil a priori. [Prompto x Noctis]


**Time is running out**

Bien sûr que Noctis possédait un réveil, puisqu'il possédait un portable. Il n'avait tout bonnement jamais eu le courage de l'activer et préférait laisser le soin à ses amis de le réveiller au bon moment, avec l'espoir intérieur que leur indulgence et leur pitié lui feraient grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Alors d'accord, il se fourrait un peu le doigt dans l'œil avec ce lève-tôt, cette machine de Gladiolus, qui venait lui casser les pieds à six heures moins le quart, pour être certain que sa majesté soit sur ses pieds à 6h pile, vu que Noctis était un sacré "merdeux" en la matière. Les avertissements montaient toujours crescendo. _« Noctis ! C'est l'heure »_. Cinq minutes après, le prince se retrouvait sans couverture et recroquevillée de froid, mais persistant toujours. _« Sa majesté va nous faire l'honneur de lever son cul oui ?! »_. Si dans les dix minutes suivantes, Noctis n'avait toujours pas montré un signe de motivation, il se retrouvait mis debout de force, et autant dire qu'il avait intérêt de vite repérer le nord pour pas se ramasser la figure l'instant où Gladio le lâchait. Même si le prince affichait évidemment des efforts admirables quelques rares matins, le colosse de la bande commençait à s'épuiser de son indolence féroce. A Lestallum, un moment où il consentit à lâcher du leste sous les remontrances d'Ignis, la goutte d'eau fit tout de même rapidement déborder le vase.

 _« Iris ? Tu ne voulais pas faire visiter la ville à Noctis ? »_ demanda Gladio en fin de matinée alors qu'il venait, avec Prompto, d'accompagner Ignis faire son marché. Il était étonné de trouver sa petite soeur à l'accueil de l'hôtel.

 _« Si mais… je crois qu'il dort encore, non ? »_

Iris affichait un air concerné pour l'absent, mais la discrète lueur de déception dans son regard fit voler en éclat les bonnes résolutions de Gladio en matière d'indulgence.

 _« D'accord. Je vais le massacrer »_ , fit-il savoir. Non, il n'allait pas démolir son prince, cela allait contre ses principes, il allait juste lui secouer les puces voyons ! Toutefois, il dût avoir l'air très sérieux et déterminé en disant cela, car Iris hoqueta de surprise, Ignis le réprouva d'un ferme _« Gladiolus ! »,_ et Prompto se jeta à moitié sur lui pour le retenir.

 _« Maaaiiiis on a fait une nuit blanche avant d'arriver ici ! Il a du sommeil à rattraper ! »_

 _« C'est Ignis qui a fait une nuit blanche ! L'AUTRE, IL PIONÇAIT A L'ARRIÈRE ! »_

 _« Mais c'est pas confortable, ça compte paaas »_ , tenta de justifier le boute-en-train de photographe.

 _« Il est vrai que ce genre de sommeil n'est pas réparateur »_ , tenta de le raisonner Ignis.

Prompto fut attrapé par les fringues et jeté un mètre plus loin. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne percuta rien du tout et réussit à se stabiliser sur ses jambes, plutôt que de tomber pitoyablement à la renverse comme sa maladresse naturelle l'y aurait prédestiné. Il n'en était pas moins inquiet.

 _« Va le prévenir ! Si dans dix minutes il n'a pas rappliqué, je le balance par la fenêtre avec son pieu »_.

Le blondin ne douta pas une seule seconde que Gladio en était effectivement capable. Cependant, il y avait matière à lourdes protestations. Le colosse lui-même avait souvent besoin de plus de 15 minutes pour mettre sa majesté sur pied ! Mais voilà, Prompto n'osa pas argumenter. Trop reconnaissant d'avoir un petit sursis qui sauverait son meilleur pote, il s'échappa en grimpant les escaliers de l'hôtel quatre à quatre. Le vacarme qu'il fit s'interrompit quelques pas avant la chambre de Noctis, freiné par un respect inexpliqué, comme si Prompto s'apprêtait à rentrer dans un sanctuaire. Lentement, précautionneusement, il actionna la poignée, ouvrit la porte et la referma tout doucement derrière lui dans le plus grand silence. Difficile de croire qu'il était venu pour réveiller quelqu'un… En se retournant, il remarqua que Noctis avait mal tiré les rideaux. Une épaisse trainée de lumière était projetée sur le lit, sur lui. Pour moins que ça, Prompto aurait été réveillé. Il dormait difficilement quand il n'y avait pas de noir complet autour de lui, et un bruit aussi léger qu'un froissement de tissus était capable de le déranger. Noctis était un peu son exact contraire. Une fanfare aurait pu se jouer au pied de son lit qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un iota, et accueillerait le boucan comme une berceuse. Presque sur la pointe des pieds, Prompto s'approcha du lit.

 _« Noctis ? »_ chuchota t-il. Oui, il chuchotait, mais pour en revenir à l'exemple de la fanfare, ce n'était pas le bruit qui changerait la donne, donc non, Prompto n'était pas un crétin fini. Il était juste… un crétin intimidé. Ou peut-être fasciné, au point d'avoir prononcé son prénom entier plutôt que le diminutif habituel. Il s'agenouilla près du lit, détaillant le visage paisible de son prince à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller auquel il était accroché à deux bras, comme si son subconscient se doutait qu'on allait essayer de l'en tirer. Adorable. A un point qu'on devrait interdire. L'Argentum croisa les bras sur les draps et posa le menton dessus, perdu dans une contemplation pensive de l'autre homme. Si ce faciès était l'œuvre d'un dieu, quel genre d'amour celui-ci avait mis à la tâche pour le faire aussi beau qu'un astre ? Ce n'était pas le genre de réflexion que Prompto avait le temps d'avoir depuis le début de leur voyage, au vu de toutes les péripéties qu'ils avaient surmonté, mais parfois, dans des moments comme celui-ci, où il se retrouvait seul avec Noctis et que l'environnement était assez calme pour qu'il s'entende penser, le blond se disait : _J'en suis indigne_. Aussi ne devait-il pas prendre le temps de se morfondre cette fois : le chrono était lancé contre lui, Gladio pouvait débarquer à tout instant et le blondinet ne voulait pas que le sommeil de l'ange se trouve interrompu de la façon aussi grotesque qu'il prévoyait. L'image de ce pauvre Noctis volant par la fenêtre le motiva un peu.

 _« Noct »_ , chuchota t-il en effleurant les mèches noires tombant sur son front.

Soudain, Noctis saisit la main qui le touchait, et la ramena contre son torse. Sa peau était brûlante. Prompto l'interpréta comme un geste affectueux au départ, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le prince le coinçait fermement. Un rire léger s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette constatation. Quel pieuteur invétéré. Pas découragé pour autant, voire mieux, animé par une énergie nouvelle, Prompto se pencha un peu plus vers lui et déposa un long baiser sur son front, sa main libre venant doucement caresser la nuque de son ami. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du dormeur. Aise ou lassitude ? L'Argentum sentit la prise sur sa main captive se desserrer. Noctis était-il toujours endormi ? Un peu conscient ? Prompto ne pensa pas à mal une seule seconde, lorsqu'il il s'allongea paresseusement à côté de son camarade pour gratifier son visage d'autres douces caresses. En fait… il ne pensait pas _du tout_. Déconnecté, hypnotisé, il serait incapable de retracer de mémoire le cheminement qui le conduisit à moitié allongé sur son dos, à l'étreindre avec tendresse, le front doucement appuyé contre la tempe de son prince qui demeurait passif certes, mais qui était conscient de ce qui se tramait, au moins un peu… non ? Le poids placé sur lui n'était pas si négligeable que ça. Prompto recula légèrement son visage en le sentant finalement bouger. Avait-il réussi ? Le prince était réveillé ? Une seconde… c'était pour ça qu'il était là à l'origine, le réveiller ! La réalité dont il prenait peu à peu conscience le liquéfia sur place. Il avait osé ? C'était peut-être le moment de fuir… mais ce serait induire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, or c'est du contraire dont il voulait se persuader. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, seulement… des papouilles à un dormeur, comme on le ferait à un enfant, à un petit frère. Voilà. Et surtout… Prompto ne _voulait pas_ fuir. Noctis se retourna doucement sur le dos, le bousculant un peu au passage comme Prompto était au-dessus, et lui fit face, les yeux mi-clos, prouvant qu'il ne dormait plus, mais témoignant d'une indolence qui empêcha le blond de vraiment réagir, de prendre peur et de battre en retraite. Pourtant, une part de lui songeait qu'il venait d'être pris sur le fait malgré tout, et il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Ses mains en suspension s'étaient légèrement écartées du visage de son ami, de quelques centimètres à peine, comme si sa peau exerçait un pouvoir d'attraction auquel le cœur du tireur ne demandait qu'à céder. Mentalement, il se prépara une excuse à lui sortir, mais Noctis n'en réclama pas. Plus étrange encore, celui-ci se redressa lentement sur les coudes. Son souffle se mêla à celui de Prompto qui, interloqué, recula à mesure que le prince essayait de gagner du terrain. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent un long moment et lorsque le blond voulut s'appuyer sur le matelas pour reculer davantage, sa main n'entra pas en contact avec, mais rencontra plutôt le vide. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba à la renverse sur le côté (chose qui lui pendait au nez depuis que le destin l'avait épargné avec Gladio). L'avantage, c'est que Noctis était parfaitement réveillé et avait les yeux bien ouverts désormais, écarquillés même.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_ demanda t-il alors, la voix enrouée de fatigue.

Prompto aurait bien voulu lui retourner la question ! C'était quoi, là, ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Qu'avait-il essayé de faire au juste ? L'intimider ? Le punir ? Se redresser, tout bêtement ? Ou l'embrasser sans arrière-pensée ? Le blondin n'osa même pas aborder le sujet au risque de voir ses espoirs se prendre un gros bâche, alors il répondit sans réfléchir :

 _« Il est presque midi, Gladio voulait te jeter par la fenêtre… je crois qu'il ne te reste que trois minutes avant son arrivée… du coup, euh, tu te magnes s'il-te-plait ? »_

Il se releva maladroitement en rajustant sa veste sans manche et, ne sachant plus trop quoi ajouter tant il était mort de honte, tourna les talons.

 _« Prompto ! »_ L'intéressé se figea et lui jeta un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule. Noctis sembla hésiter un bref instant avant de lâcher : _« Ne le laisse plus jamais me réveiller. Dorénavant, ce sera toi »_. Le blond se rendit compte combien il respirait mal jusqu'à ce qu'il respire mieux. Sa poitrine venait effectivement d'être libéré d'un grand poids. Les mots de son prince étaient un baume sur le cœur. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Plus inespéré encore, il avait apprécié ce doux réveil… Prompto retrouva un semblant de fougue et d'espièglerie _« J'ai quoi en échange ? »_ demanda t-il en le gratifiant d'un grand rictus insolent. _« Hm… mon consentement ? Ce n'est pas très sain de tripoter un homme inconscient »_ rétorqua Noctis en lui envoyant un fin sourire narquois. Celui de Prompto se crispa et il blêmit à vue d'oeil. Que Noctis croit qu'il avait profité de lui durant son sommeil, c'était la pire chose pouvant lui arriver. Le fait qu'il y avait probablement un fond de vérité le terrifiait bien plus encore.

 _« Je… j'ai rien fait de… j'te jure Noct... »_.

 _« Je ne saurai jamais »_ , trancha le prince en le poussant vers la sortie avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, fier de lui. Prompto resta planté devant avec un petit air stupéfait qui se mua progressivement en tristesse. Levant le bras, il posa le plat de la main sur le battant en fermant les yeux. Il revit cette tendre étreinte qu'il avait réussi à lui voler, il réentendit la respiration apaisée de son prince au gré de ses caresses, il ressentit cette chaleur, cette sérénité et ce bonheur qui avaient empli sa poitrine durant cet instant. Si cela n'avait été qu'un jeu, un moment agréable, pour l'un, cela représentait bien plus pour l'autre. Tellement plus.

 _«_ _Ouais… tu n'sauras jamais »_ , soupira t-il tout bas avant de faire demi-tour.

Lorsqu'il rejoint l'accueil, Gladio, qui l'attendait de pied ferme, haussa un sourcil sévère en le voyant débarquer seul. _« Il arrive »_ , répondit le blond à son interrogation silencieuse. Sa parole fut rapidement validée : n'ayant pas assez de délai pour prendre sa douche, le prince fit acte de présence auprès de ses amis la minute d'après. Le bouclier du roi n'en revint pas. Il observa l'horloge accrochée au mur, puis Noctis, puis l'horloge... Prompto avait mis un total de huit minutes pour le ramener, c'était un score excellent.

 _« J'propose un truc. A l'avenir, c'est toi qui sera chargé de réveiller son altesse »_ , décréta Gladio.

Bon. Puisque la sentence était unanime, Prompto n'y échapperait pas. Ce dernier se contenta de baisser le regard, pris d'un intérêt soudain pour le bout de ses godasses. Recevant une tape sur l'épaule, il tourna la tête vers celui qui l'en avait gratifié et tomba sur le sourire amusé de Noctis. S'il ne lui en voulait pas… pourquoi Prompto s'en voudrait-il à lui-même ? Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement à son tour.

* * *

 _Oui, j'adhère totalement à ce pairing._  
 _Je préfère considérer cette fiction comme un OS pour le moment, un autre chapitre suivra peut-être._  
 _Bise_


End file.
